Can You Keep a Secret?
by Lunamaru
Summary: Naruto can't keep quiet anymore and when a song comes to him while walking home, he sings it with all his heart. His voice catches the attention of one Sasuke Uchiha and the avenger follows him home. But what happens when he finds blue eyes staring at him
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a one-shot until further notice. This is somewhat a song-fic.

Italics are thoughts italics and dashes, like so -_egad!-_ are the song being sung. Oi!

Summary:(AU) Naruto is just walking back home from eating ramen when he starts to sing a song that just came to him. Someone hears him and follows him home. What will happen when that someone finds himself face-to-face with Naruto? IMPLIED SLASH! Meaning gay, or yaoi, as you all probably know by now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(:cries:) or this song, Can You Keep a Secret by Utada Hikaru. (Such a pretty song... :sighs:)

* * *

_**Can You Keep a Secret?**_

Naruto was happily licking his salty lips, tasting the lingering ramen that was left in his mouth. He smiled happily, just liking the thought of being outside where no one could see him and scorn him. He looked at the slowly setting sun, relishing in its warmth as he stood at the edge of town. Blinking out of his dazed moment, he turned back towards the town, sighing as he took a real good look at the town called Konoha.

He loved this town, even if the people there weren't as "nice", "welcoming" and "townspeople"-ish as most travelers dubbed them. Atleast not to him. They hated him with a passion, but Naruto just wanted to protect them from all that was deeply wrong. Being Hokage could get him to that point.

Grinning, he skipped to the town, his sad mood gone for the moment. He slowed down when getting closer to the lights of the town and he simply went into the shadows and watched as two little kids whispered something to each other.

_Secrets..._ Naruto thought sourly, his bad mood coming back as he slunk back towards his apartment through the shadows. _Everyone has at least one... I just wish mine weren't so hard to keep up..Heh, even Sasuke has secrets. I wish he'd just open up once in awhile. He's so hard to read..Ugh, I really need to stop thinking._ Suddenly, Naruto was singing to a song he didn't know, his thoughts instantly blanking out.

_-Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
(I want to get closer to your ideals)_

_otonashiku narenai_

_(I can't keep quiet)  
Can you keep a secret?_-

Sasuke was heading on his way back home when he heard a beautiful voice singing softly nearby and he couldn't help but see who it was. Blonde hair came into view and Sasuke frowned. He never knew the blonde to do something that could take his breath away. Dang, his thoughts were straying into something he already titled "Never to Be Examined" area. They were his feelings for the teen in front of him, his body's reactions to Naruto, everything he did around the dobe!

But, throw it all to naraku, he had a beautiful voice and Sasuke couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation that started at the base of his back and traveled pleasantly up his back. Then the blonde started off again singing lightly to the wind again.

_-Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ..._

_Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ...-_

Naruto liked what he was singing. It had a nice beat to it where he could sway his hips gently and bob his head slowly.

_-Koko kara zutto okutteru angou_

_(you still can't decode)  
kimi wa mada kaidoku dekitenai come on_

_(the signals that I've been giving you from here)_-

Sasuke felt his eyes bulge as he watches Naruto dance, his hips swaying with the song he was singing. Sasuke thought he'd die at that moment or turn away from embarrassment. He did neither, he just stayed transfixed on the sight before him, letting his black eyes take in something he might never see or hear him this way again.

_-Tsutaeyou yame yo wo_

_(I'll start to say it...)_

_konomama kakusou_

_(but then stop. I'll just hide it.)  
nigekire nakunaru made_

_(until I can't run away anymore)  
shinjiyou dame da yo_

_(I believe him...no I can't)  
mada utagae sou da mono_

_(I may still be suspicious of him)-_

Naruto was completely oblivious of the dark-haired ninja following him and didn't even notice some of the villagers stop in awe and watch him. He was too content to notice, but the town was gossiping about it already. Some of his fellow classmates and friends saw him and all stopped at how magnificent he sounded. Sasuke stood out of the way, smiling slightly as Naruto paid no attention to anything around him. He wasn't really heading directly to his apartment either, like he usually did. He was kind of just meandering around, not really getting to his destination, but still heading that way.

_-Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni_

_(I want to get closer to your ideals)  
otonashiku narenai can you keep a secret ?_

_(I can't keep quiet. Can you keep a secret?)  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara_

_(Now that you're here, I'm not sad.)  
Can you keep a secret ?  
Can you keep a secret ?-_

Naruto blinked after he finished the chorus and realized what he was saying. It was like this song was trying to tell him that he couldn't keep his secrets any longer_... Strange..._ Naruto thought finally seeing the people who were watching him intently as if he was a prized possession instead of the fear of Konoha. But he didn't care what they saw, he just let his mind click off again and sang in his beautiful voice.

_-Chikazukenai yo kimi no risou ni_

_(I want to get closer to your ideals.)  
sugu ni wa kawarenai can you keep a secret ?_

_(I won't change right away. Can you keep a secret?)  
kanashikunaru to kimi wo yoru kara_

_(Now that you're here, I'm not sad.)  
Can you keep a secret ?  
or konomama secret ?_

_(or forever a secret like this?)_

_Hit it off like this,_

_Hit it off like this, oh baby._

_Hit it off like this,_

_Hit it off like this, oh baby._

_Hit it off like this,_

_Hit it off like this, oh baby._

_Hit it off like this,_

_Hit it off like this, oh baby.-_

By now many people were following Naruto, who didn't seem to see any of them. Sasuke scowled darkly at them all, thinking _I found him first_! Which resulted in his mind going into the file, "Never to be Examined". _Oh well..._ he thought before he let himself have emotions again, let him self swirl into the music of Naruto.

_-Soba ni itemo too mawashi na yogen sagashiteru_

_(Even if I'm close to you, I still try to find a roundabout expression)  
meikyuu iri sasetaku nai nara_

_(If you want to understand it,)  
Won't you come on? -_

Sasuke could care less that he was with people, which he normally would have avoided at all costs and quickly dissappeared away from.

But this was a moment in history because Sasuke actually enjoyed "being around people", if it meant he could still see and hear the blonde, he was enjoying himself. But this Naruto was the one Sasuke had always seen when faced with problems that seemed to high, but Naruto never backed down.

Never.

So what was he doing now?

_-Kasuka na mono oto_

_(A slight sound)  
ottekuru Movin' Shadow_

_(the moving shadow that chases me.)  
furikire na kunaru kage_

_(The shadow that I can't get rid of.)  
sukoshi no bouken to_

_(I probably have...)  
kizutsuku yuuki mo aru desho_

_(a bit of taste for adventure and a frail courage.)-_

Naruto could hear people behind him, but he was only really aware of one.

One that had always seemed to look out for him, even if he shut him out other times.

The one that he thought he could tell anything to, and he might even prove it.

The one that made him want to keep going, to be Hokage, to let the past be the past.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly with a million emotions behind it before he was lifted into the song again.

_-Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni_

_(I want to get closer to your ideals)  
otonashiku narenai can you keep a secret ?_

_(I can't keep quiet. Can you keep a secret?)  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara_

_(Now that you're here, I'm not sad.)  
Can you keep a secret ?  
Can you keep a secret ?-_

Did Sasuke just hear Naruto right?

Did he just hear the blonde say his name with some feeling behind it other than hate?

Sasuke could tell that the people were dispersing as Naruto was getting closer to his house. Sasuke just kept following, his steps light like the music that swept around Naruto and himself. He never thought he could be this light-hearted, but man, did it feel good. If he could just stya with the blonde... Sasuke stopped as Naruto began singing again.

_-Chikazukenai yo kimi no risou ni_

_(I can't get closer to your ideals.)  
ato ni wa modorenai Can You Keep a Secret ?_

_(After this, I can't go back to you. Can you keep a secret?)  
oshaberi janai to shoumei shite yo_

_(Prove to me that you won't speak.)  
Can you keep a secret ?  
or konomama secret ?_-

_(Or forever a secret like this?)_

Naruto felt more than saw the people return to their night work as he continued his way into the dirtier part of the town. His blue eyes sparkled as he felt the familiar chakra nearby. _Sasuke... I don't know what I feel for you, but I know I'll always care about your opinion...I'll always want to know what you're thinking. I think I've always cared for you... _Naruto sighed, shaking his head._ He'd never like me like **that**... I mean, come on..._ Naruto pushed his thoughts away again, letting the song take over his senses. He was almost to his door now.

_-Ima made zutto himitsu ni shiteta_

_(This whole time I've kept a secret.)  
dare nimo iwanaide_

_(Don't tell anyone.)  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara_

_(Now that you're here, I'm not sad.)  
Can you keep a secret ?  
Can you keep a secret ?  
kizutsukenai to yakusoku shitemo_

_(Promise me that you won't hurt me.)dare nimo wakaranai_

_(No one understands.)  
Can you keep a secret ?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara_

_(Now that you're here, I won't be sad.)  
Can you keep a secret ?  
or konomama secret?_

_(Or forever a secret like this?)-_

Naruto knew he had to do something between himself and Sasuke before he lost his courage. Turning around, he saw Sasuke, blinking slowly at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. No one else was around, just a comfortable silence that had to be broken.

"Oi, Sasuke...I-I..." Sasuke focused on the blonde in front of him and smiled. A real genuine smile that made Naruto feel like he just brightened the world 50 percent more. He opened his mouth to say something else when a pale finger pressed against his lip, effectively silencing him.

"Shh, dobe, don't say a thing. I can keep a secret..."

* * *

Fin

Yes! That was a fun one-shot. I didn't really know if I should let it end there, but I liked it and I hope you liked it too! If you want me to continue, then review nice and long! -

Have a nice day/night (depending!)

Luna


	2. Just Want You to Know

Hey people! THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION! I had to RE-DO it, because it made no fucking sense! And I had already edited before but didn't post it... -sweatdrop- So, on with the story...

DISCLAIMER:(OK, it's only SLIGHTLY AU) I don't own Naruto or this song, Just Want You to Know by Backstreet boys.

A/N: This time Sasuke's singing. He's talking about the period of time when he was with Orochimaru and he now confesses what he was feeling when he was gone. So, here we go! Rating is higher than last chapter, ya? Sexual-ness in this, ehehehe...

Warnings: SOMEWHAT LIME! OMG, lime! Gwah, cussing just slightly...

* * *

**_Can You Keep a Secret?_**

**_CHAPTER 2: REVISED_**

**_Just Want You to Know_**

* * *

Naruto stared transfixed on the boy in front of him. Naruto blinked as Sasuke gently pushed him in his house and heard the audible "CLICK", which brought the blonde out of his daze.

"Sasuke-teme, what do you mean?" Sasuke smiled slightly before shaking his head once.

"Oi, dobe, didn't know you were that dense..." Just as Naruto was about to respond, he licked the soft pink lips of the blonde's, who immediately stopped. A low murmur was heard from deep in Naruto's throat, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Now, listen to me, dobe. I'm not good with words...Yes, I'm not good at everything..." Naruto grinned triumphantly before Sasuke continued. "I've wanted to tell you about how I feel, but I'd have to start from where I left..." the blonde smiled at his obvious discomfort before he pulled the dark-haired boy onto his couch. He turned to him, smiling brightly as Sharingan user gathered his thoughts.

"Ok, this might sound...hn, not me, but I'm not good at words so whatever. I-I found a song that fits what I'm trying to say, so I'll sing it to you..." Naruto almost squeed at the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was going to sing for him but stopped as he reminded himself that the situation was serious.

"Shut up, dobe, and just listen..." Sasuke sighed, thinking irritably _I hope I don't regret this later... _Breathing in deeply, he started:

_-Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me -_

Naruto stared at the ninja, who had closed his eyes in attempt not to be embarrassed, but he was rewarded because he had a sexy singing voice. Naruto felt like he was going to go back into a daze but welcomed it this time, knowing he'd hear Sasuke singing.

-_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_ -

Sasuke could feel the forever comfortable chakra of his teammate and instantly found that it was swirling with his own. He was also losing his courage, but couldn't let himself stop. He had too much pride on himself to let him be afraid of his feelings.

_-All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away-_

Naruto stayed still, knowing he was hearing a confession from Sasuke about the three years he spent with Orochimaru, his feelings that had somehow and inevitably changed.

_-I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I'll make it through and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again_

_Just want you to know-_

Sasuke could hardly believe he was finally confessing to his rival about his true feelings, but it felt too right, too needed, too perfect to let it slip through his fingers once again. So, before he could dwell anymore on his horrid confession, he went on.

_-Since I lost you, I lost myself_

_No I can't fake it, there's no one else_

_Baby, I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I'll make it through and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again_

_I just want you to know...-_

Sasuke took a deep breathe before finishing it with a soft, full of emotion, "I love you..."

Naruto almost chocked on air as he said those words that confirmed what Naruto thought of his black-haired "friend". The blonde sobbed, which made the Uchiha look up and was immediately in a tight embrace, Naruto crying uncontrollably in his arms. After awhile of comforting words, petting and soothing noises, the Kyuubi container looked up, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. The black eyes of the Uchiha blinked surprised at the joy in the smile that crept on the blonde's face.

"Oh, Sasuke, I 'm so happy, so foolishly happy. I love you too..." Then, he pulled himself fully on the stunned boy's lap and kissed him passionately, his hands twisting the raven locks as Sasuke kisses back with equal intimacy, his hands snaking around the other boy's back and grinding his hips against Naruto's. A low moan came from the blonde's mouth as he pulled from the kiss to breathe. He threw his head back as Sasuke pulled him harder against him, loving the friction he felt. (A/N:Yeah, so, not gonna put much and you'll see why later on...)

Naruto's hips bucked down on Sasuke's, both moaning as they felt their erections bump into the other's. Panting lightly, Naruto flicked his long blonde bangs out of his face, peering at Sasuke through long lashes.

"Sasuke, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you..." Sasuke smirked, running his hands down Naruto's back.

"I bet I've been waiting longer..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if to say "come on, challenge me". And Naruto couldn't refuse a challenge.

"Alright... we'll say it at the same time then, okay?" Sasuke nodded, feeling like he shouldn't have said anything and just kept going, but he was curious.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Since the mission with the bridge builder." Naruto remarked, grin on his lips as he remembered those days long ago.

"Since the day we fought Haku." Sasuke said, smirking fondly at the memory.

They both stared at each other. Then they both started to laugh at the irony. They had liked each other for over four years! And had done NOTHING! Oh, the damn irony!

"Oh man! _-laughs once-_ I can't believe _-laughs again-_ we both liked each other _-bursts into laughter again-_ since we went on our first hard mission! Not to mention why we both want it so badly..." Naruto barely controlled his laughter to even say that, but Sasuke just gave him a pleased smile which made the blonde want to melt into his arms but restrained himself as the raven-haired boy leaned in and licked his lower lip. Now the Uchiha was on top of the Uzumaki, pinning him on the soft black couch.

"Speaking of hard..." Sasuke whispered, bringing Naruto back to the situation at hand. Both of them were thoroughly hard, erections painfully aware of the other. Naruto whimpered pleadingly as Sasuke took his lower lips in his mouth and sucked on it sensually.

"Oh, my sweet kitsune, don't fret, you'll get your satisfaction when I ride you." Naruto barely contained the shiver that ran down his spine as Sasuke licked his way down the blonde's neck. Sucking lightly on a pulse, he let out a breath, causing the Kyuubi holder to shiver slightly before he bit down, making sure he marked HIS Naruto. No one would ever touch him if Sasuke could guarantee it and this would show how much he meant it.

Naruto had definitely marked Sasuke with claw marks on his hips, which made the black-haired ninja grin with pleasure at the thought. But before he could lower his tongue on Naruto nipples, the said blonde jerked his hips up, causing both erections to throb painfully in their boxers.

"Hnnnn, Sasukkkkeee!" Naruto whined, throwing his hips up against Sasuke, earning him a deep moan.

"Nnnnn, stop trying to make me, nnnnnnnnn, do things to you when, uhhhhhnnnnnn, we know we can't, unnnnnnnn, do it now..." (A/N: Every pause Sasuke takes is when Naruto is thrusting up against him-) Sasuke panted as Naruto pulled his hips up upon his own.

"Sasukkkeee! Please!" He let out a deep growl of pleasure as their hips ground against each other with out losing contact. Sasuke could barely take the sound of his name coming from those beautiful pink lips.

"Uuuuuhhhn, Naruto, we can't uhhhhhggggnnnn, do it now, nnnnnnn, please-fuck!" The Uchiha stopped trying as Naruto took off their shirts and rubbed their muscular chests together.

"Sasssssuuuukkkkeee, don't make me, hnnnnn, wait any longer!" That made the pale boy snap his will to try and convince the blonde as he undid Naruto's bright orange pants.

"Naruto, you make me give in..." Sasuke mumbled as he watched heatedly as Naruto threw off the other boy's tight black pants and had his orange pants off in less than a minute.

"Sasuke, you're staying over..." Naruto demanded casually before he pushed off their boxers and studied Sasuke thoroughly, Sasuke doing the same. Once, their eyes clashed, bright blue and fiery black. They just stared at each other for a moment, letting their emotions surround them and then the moment was broken by their sexual needs. They headed for Naruto's big blue bed, hot kisses and groping all the way there. They broke apart enough to settle themselves, but were instantly back at it when they did.

Kakashi and Iruka smiled from Naruto's living room, neither of the two having noticed they had followed Naruto home from behind Sasuke.

"I guess this means you don't really need your pervert books, huh? You can just watch them go at it and get horny..." Iruka smiled slyly at Kakashi, who had a slight blush that you could see over his mask. He fidgeted, really wanting to go in and take a picture of them going at it but knowing Iruka would beat him over the head for it too.

"Well..." He finally said as Iruka raised a brow.

"You gonna go in there or not?" Kakashi turned to him, confusion evident on his face. Iruka sighed before shrugging. "If you're going to do it, just go ahead and do it. You'll do it either way, if I'm here or not..." Kakashi suddenly got an evil smirk under his mask.

"You want to see the picture or hear them, huh?" Iruka blushed hotly causing Kakashi to laugh softly.

"Fine, I'll keep your dirty little secret from them if you come in and watch with me..." Iruka sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of this one without seeing them at it.

"You dirty little bastard...Perverted horny man..." Iruka shook his head as they went into the room.

"Oh, but I'm your 'sneaky' perverted horny man!" Kakashi stated proudly.

Iruka shook his head, regretting following the man in the first place as they quietly tip-toed to the bedroom door. Sasuke was currently licking a path down his uke's chest, nipping and sucking at random intervals as a deep blush painted itself on on the scar-nosed man's face before he noticed a flash illuminate the room.

"KAKASHI!"

Both boys stopped, frozen at the yell that pierced the room with immediate silence. The silver-haired jounin sighed warily as he glanced at the two naked boys before settling his eyes on Iruka. He shouldn't have done that was what he thought as he was pinned with a look of pure..."I'm-going-to-kill-you-pervert!" before both noticed the two boys looking at them with what was probably above the statement "shocked", more along the lines of "mortified".

"I-iruka-sensei? K-kakashi-sensei? W-what are y-you doing here?!" Naruto all but screamed as he quickly covered himself and Sasuke with a blanket, adverting his baby blue eyes as Kakashi's eye settled back on them.

"Well... you see, it's a long story, so, Iruka and I will just tell you some other time! Happy sex and use a condom, Sasuke!" And with that said, the silver-haired jounin grabbed the brown-haired man's hand and they both disappeared, leaving two frustrated boys.

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at their flushed bodies before he slowly moved from the bed, his eyes flickering to Naruto's.

"Uh...Sasuke...we...uh...er..." the blonde couldn't really think straight at the moment, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the fact that they were almost caught having sex by their teachers. BY THEIR TEACHERS! Oh, wouldn't that be a good thing to tell your friends one night? Hey, Poop-smelling-fag also known as Kiba, do you know what me Sasuke were doing on night? Well, we're so very close to fucking the living day lights out of each other when our TEACHERS appear in my bedroom. Yeah, we all laughed about it the next day. YEAH FUCKING RIGHT HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT!

"Naruto... let's just forget about it right now... Let's just... be happy together, ok?" the Kyuubi container snapped out of his mental tirade with himself to smile nervously and answer back with a small...

"H-hai, we'll do it some other time! Dattebayo!"

* * *

Fin!

Dun dun dun!

Hope you liked this second, revised installment of "Can You Keep a Secret?"!

Anyway, so now Sasu and Naru are afraid to have sex because of their senseis! Oh my, what to do?

Well much love to all you SasuNaruSasuNaru Fans and just yaoi fans too... -

And any other random people out there!

-LUNA-


	3. Tired of All These Rumors

A/N: Hey People! Heck yes I'm back! ;) So, I'm not going to put the scene of Sasuke and Naruto ... doing stuff...right now! So don't give up hope, the last chapter is where you'll see it! They won't have sex until then, so there is only lemon and lime in these next chapters. Now this next chapter is for Naruto. He sings AGAIN! Anyway, let's have a little summary of it, eh?

Summary: Naruto is still hated, still looked at with disgust, and still is being talked about as if he isn't there. And one night, while Naruto and his friends, including Sasuke (they decided to keep their relationship secret for awhile, only Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura know.) and Sakura, a few bullies start talking about our cute blonde and he loses it. A song for Naruto.

Warning: Boyxboy (if you're stupid and didn't notice...lol) and almost rape! OH NO! lol

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or this song, Rumors.

**

* * *

**

**Can You Keep a Secret?**

**Chapter Three:**

**Tired of all These Rumors**

Naruto looked down at the ground, trying not to react to all of the people's stares of dissapproval and comments of "demon boy". He was walking alone to Iruka's, who had invited him over to talk about him and Sasuke. Naruto knew Kakashi was going to be there, but no one else. Iruka didn't want to upset or embarrass the blonde in front of his boyfriend.

"Hey, demon brat! Go die you worthless piece of trash!" Naruto turned sharply to the voice, trying not to kill him with the shrukien in his gripped hand. He growled before turning back towards Iruka's house again. He dissappeared down an alley, teleporting directly to Iruka's. He was so mad, his hand shaking, a headache starting to form. He pushed the door to Iruka's home open, not caring if he was being rude at the moment. Kakashi looked up from his place on the big, light brown couch, an eyebrow raised at how flustered the blonde was. Iruka peeked out of the kitchen, frowning at Naruto. He seemed so stressed lately...

"Naruto, you okay?" Iruka walked over to the boy, who was still standing in front of the door with his head bowed. Iruka saw the tears and brought his arms around his Naruto, pulling over to where Kakashi was sitting. He settled the upset boy in between Kakashi and himself, patting his back and asking him what was wrong. Naruto finally looked up, sniffling slightly before answering their quiet questuions.

"I hate that the village is always on my back when something goes wrong no matter what it is! If someone dies, blame the demon brat! If something goes wrong at a social event, blame the demon holder! Blame him, he doesn't have fucking feelings!" Naruto stopped yelling and started shaking again from sobs. Kakashi and Iruka held him together, like his parents would have done, and lulled him to sleep. Iruka glanced worriedly over Naruto slumbering form at Kakashi who was pondering.

"No wonder Naruto is so agitated lately... He's got so much blame on him... They probably even blamed him for Sasuke leaving..." Kakashi said aloud, Iruka instinctively pulled Naruto closer to him and ran his hands through the bright blonde hair.

"We need him to go out soon, he's too stressed for this talk... We'll do it later." Kakashi eased Naruto out of Iruka's arm and curled him into his arms and stood up. Iruka smiled and stood up also and they walked down the hall to the guest room, placing Naruto on the queen bed. Iruka pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked it around him gently, Kakashi chuckling behind him. Iruka turned around and glared at the Jounin, pouting. Holding out his hand for the teacher, Kakashi smiled slightly as Iruka turned fully towards him to take the offered hand.

"Leave him be for now, he'll be ok in awhile, though we **should** go find Sasuke and talk to him about Kyuubi. He was told by Naruto awhile back.." Iruka nodded, taking one last look at the brightess star he had ever seen. He genuinely smiled then, thinking, _If you only knew how much you effect the people around you, Naruto..._

Naruto tossed and turned, sweating lightly through his orange pajamas (A/N:They had changed him, I was just lazy... :sweatdrop:) and cringing. His dreams, or more likely nightmares, were plaguing his mind. He wanted to fall, to stop, to give up, but he swore not to, for his own sake and for the ones around him. He remembered the worse day of his life, or it was. The day Hokage finally told him he had the Kyuubi sealed in him was also the day he almost got raped.

"_Oh, look it's the little demon bastard!" A tall ninja called out loudly to his two friends, sneering at the ten year-old Naruto. Naruto kept walking, trying to get out of there before rocks were thrown at him. He was in a deserted part of town and no one would help him._

"_Yeah, let's go beat him up!" They all agreed and little Naruto was suddenly surround by three grown men, all of them having nasty looks on their grinning faces. One struck Naruto in the face making him fly back and land on the ground, bruising his knee. _

"_He's a cutie, guys, maybe we should have fun with this one. Make him pay..." The two other guys smirked as their "leader" picked the small shaking boy off the ground. He flung him into a tree, a resounding thud coming from him. The bullies chuckled evilly, coming closer to the battered body on the ground. _

"_He looks like a broken angel, a girly one at that..." Then they tore and ripped at his clothes, a jutsu said to bind him to the tree. He struggled against the jutsu, his mind only comprehending that they were going to do something mean and hurt him. He tried not to scream or cringe, though he knew no one hear him. They finally got to his black boxer and those were also torn off and they flipped him over._

"_You will be punished for what you have done..." One whispered evilly in his ear. He pulled away as much as he could and whimpered when one of the guys stuck a finger in his ass, then another struck him, drawing blood. Another finger, another strike. More blood..._

_Naruto couldn't feel his body anymore, it was cold and he was definitely numb through all of his body. The three guys were getting horny over his small fragile innocence. _

"_Your parents wouldn't have ever wanted you, you worthless piece of shit!" Then he was struck again, the leader thrusting at him and something in Naruto snapped. He felt a surge of strength and inhuman yell came from his lips, then everything went red, then immediately black..._

Naruto woke up, crying out at the pain he felt. Iruka was holding him in his arms, rocking him again as Kakashi rubbed his back. Then Naruto noticed the third person. He was sitting in front of Naruto, his hands rubbing his thighs.

"Sasuke..." Naruto was released from Iruka's hold and he flew into Sasuke's, a fresh new start of tears breaking through the barriers of his resistance. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed, only wanting to feel the comfort and love he felt surrounding him.

"Shh, Naruto, you're ok now. You need to relax, I'm here now, k, my dobe?" Naruto let out a breath he didn't remember holding and loosened his tight grip on the older boy. He looked up into the gentle obsidan eyes and smiled sadly before burying his head back in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke looked at Iruka and Kakashi, who were standing off to one side. His eyes seemed to say "I will kill anyone who hurts my dobe..." and Iruka believed he would also do the same for the blonde. After all, Naruto was like a son to him. Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and pulled Iruka out of the room to make him make breakfast/lunch for them.

When the door shut, Sasuke gently pulled Naruto's face up to his. They stared at each other, soft black eyes and bright blue tearful eyes. Then Sasuke leaned down and captured the blonde's lips, kissing him passionately. Naruto closed his eyes, kissing him back as they gripped each other painfully. Then they broke away, air becoming necessary. A soft knock on the door brought their attention to the pervert standing in the doorway. His smirk was evil and he had a glint in his eye, suggesting that he had been watching them the whole time.

"Well, it's time for brunch guys, so hurry up..." Then he walked out, his smirk still firmly in place. Naruto chuckled, wiping his face with his sleeve as Sasuke eased off the bed and stretched. Naruto watched as a portion of his tone stomach showed. Naruto licked his lips before blinking. Shaking his head to free his mind of any provoking thoughts to jump Sasuke, Naruto slipped off the bed and stood, cracking his back. Sasuke grapped Naruto's wrist and pulled him to the dining room, where Iruka was serving ramen and tempura. Kakashi grinned at them as they sat down. Iruka then settledd next to Kakashi as Naruto inhaled the ramen smell, drooling.

"Thanks, Iruka! This looks great!" Naruto commented before grasping the bowl and eating like he had to go some place. Sasuke ate some tempura, nodding in appreciation to how delicious it was. Iruka and Kakashi were arguing while Sasuke watched everything curiously.

Naruto smiled, everything seeming like a family to him. The couple bickering over something, the quiet but amused spouse of the happy and cheerful child of the two. Naruto almost choked on his ramen but covered it up easily enough.

Yeah, this family was perfect... Naruto thought to himself, finishing his ramen.

That Weekend

Naruto grinned happily at Sasuke, who was leaning against Naruto's doorframe. They, all of Naruto and Sasuke's friends, were going out tonight and Naruto was determined to have fun at the karoke bar they decided upon. Then they were to go gambling if they didn't get all of the way drunk. (A/N: They are all at least eighteen, so it works, ya?)

Naruto was dressed in white leather pants and a long sleeved sky blue silk shirt with a white leather jacket. Sasuke was wearing tight black jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt with a black leather (A/N:Sasuke's jacket matches Naruto's!) jacket over it. They looked hott together (A/N: I can see you yaoifans drooling out there! lol), Naruto with his innocent angelic look and Sasuke with his dark and mysterious fallen angel look. When they met up with Sakura, she nearly got a nosebleed. She pinched her nose and commented on their attire before they headed to the karoke bar.

This karoke bar, called Roses' Thorn, was a packed place, with two parts to it. There was the bar, with its tables and chairs and then there was the karoke part, with a big stage and tables, chairs, and even leather couches (A/N: I seem to have a thing for leather! . ). Everything was lit up only by the dance lights and disco ball in the dancing area in front of the karoke stage. There were candles on the table but nothing too romantic.

Naruto saw their friends in the back of the bar area, just near the karoke stage and the three headed over, causing many people to stare at them in astonishment. The two guys were overly sexy and they looked so opposite to each other, which just added to the sexiness. Sakura had worn a short green dress, which brought out her eyes, so she was also eyed. When they reached their friends, it was with rolling eyes and cursing under their breath.

"So, you guys gonna get some drinks or just sit here sulking at how many people hit on you?" Kiba elbowed Naruto who pouted at him. Sasuke just shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Neji sipped on his tequila before being poked by his cousin, who blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"C-could I try s-some of your tequila, Neji-san?" Neji smiled and held it out to her, Hinata thanking him haltingly before taking it. Shikamaru had a Budlight in his hand, a bored look on his face as Chouji munched on some chips and had a Foster's in front of him. Gaara was next to Neji, twirling a vodka, which had suprised everyone. He didn't look like a drinker...

Lee was talking animatedly to Ino, who was nodding enthusiastically. They both had pina coladas in tall cups with brightly colored straws. Sakura was sitting next to Ino, listening too. Sasuke and Naruto were next to each other, Kiba and Sakura. Naruto turned to Sasuke, smiling.

"Hey, what do you want, teme?" Naruto asked, standing up. Sasuke gave him a look before answering.

"I want a martini. You know how I like it..." Sasuke smirked at the double-meaning, causing his blonde to blush before walking to the bar.

Not even five miutes later a crash was heard. Everyone turned to see Naruto falling down in what seemed to be slow motion. Sasuke eyes widened as he saw to glasses fall with him. A bigger crash sounded as five guys stood around Naruto with hatred burning in their eyes.

"You demon bastard. You're now a dirty whore, huh? Decided to try and get some meaning into your life, bitch?" One spat as Sasuke silently stood, Neji, Lee, and Gaara following. But Naruto was back up, leaning against the bar and looking them straight in the eye.

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of your excuses just to blame me! I'm tired of all these rumors about me!" Naruto stalked towards the karoke stage, totally bewildering everyone. He took the mike and started up the machine, already knowing what song he would pick. It was like the other time, _Can You Keep a Secret?_ came to him in a moments notice and fixed his problems as easy as a D-ranked mission.

_Saturday, stepping into the club _

_The music makes me wanna tell the DJ,turn it up_

_I feel the energy all around _

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see _

_Well, I just need a little space to breathe _

_Can you please respect my privacy?_

Naruto started off swaying back and forth before singing with an underlying tone of anger. Everyone was captivated by the image the blonde was making by standing in the spotlight with his emotional singing. He moved forward pointing at the people while singing:

_Why can't you just let me do _

_The things I wanna do _

_I just wanna be me -he points to himself-_

_I don't understand... -he shakes his head-_

_Why would you wanna bring me down? -he looks at everyone-_

_I'm only having fun... -he smiles-_

_I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)-he makes a determined face -_

Naruto pulled at his hair, eyes closed as he sang. Everyone was quietly listening, everything stopped, everything put to the side.

_-I'm tired of rumors starting -he gestures, shaking his head- _

_I'm sick of being followed _

_I'm tired of people lying -makes a disgusted face-_

_Saying what they want about me _

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?-he sings to the sky-_

_I'm gonna do it my way -points to himself again-_

_Take this for just what it is -shrugs, smiling -_

Sasuke was totally getting aroused by the sight of his dobe flinging his head back and swaying his hips sensually. He could feel his tight pants become...too tight as he panted. Sakura glanced at him and held back a smile.

_Here we are, back up in the club _

_People taking pictures -makes a "nuh uh" face-_

_Don't you think they get enough? -shrugs with a slight pout on his face-_

_I just wanna be all over the floor -gestures toward the floor-_

_And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what) -throws hands in the air-_

_I've gotta say respectfully_

_I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me -he eyes all of the people staring at him-_

_Cause I just want a little room to breathe -motions around him like a bubble surrounding him-_

_Can you please respect my privacy?_

(A/n: No more in between things, just Naruto singing, ya?)

_Why can't you just let me do _

_The things I wanna do _

_I just wanna be me -he points to himself-_

_I don't understand... -he shakes his head-_

_Why would you wanna bring me down? -he looks at everyone-_

_I'm only having fun... -he smiles-_

_I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)-he makes a determined face- _

_I just need to free my mind (my mind) -touches his face, closing his eyes looking as if he had a headche-_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time) -moves his hands up and down around his face _

_I'm tired of rumors (rumors)_

_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed) -moves his head back and forth-_

_What they want of me _

_Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live? -throws hands up in the air-_

_Take this for just what it is _

_I'm tired of rumors starting -he gestures, shaking his head- _

_I'm sick of being followed _

_I'm tired of people lying -makes a disgusted face-_

_Saying what they want about me _

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?-he sings to the sky-_

_I'm gonna do it my way -points to himself again-_

_Take this for just what it is -shrugs, smiling-_

_I'm tired of rumors starting... -shakes head vigorously-_

_I'm sick of being followed... -wipes his mouth as if disgusted-_

_I'm tired of people lying... -glares around at everyone (except his friends of course!)-_

_Saying what they want about me...-tears glisten in his eyes, making him look even more innocent-_

_Why can't they back up off me? -moves his face closer to the audience-_

_Why can't they let me live? -says to sky-_

_I'm gonna do it my way. -points to himself, tears falling down his cheeks although he's smiling happily-_

_Take this for just what it is... -bows his head as the songs ends-_

There was a dead silence as everybody couldn't move, then Naruto looked up, tears streaming down his face, but a proud smile on his face. He got off the stage right as the packed place filled with thundering clapping. Sasuke was actually smiling while his friends said how wonderful he did and how he showed those jerks. Naruto just beamed at them. If they only knew how much he had needed to do that for all of his life. Maybe he would tell them some day but for now he would enjoy this happiness.

* * *

Dun dun!

Yay, I'm happy, so you should be happy, but who knows...

Review please! My slash men -points at Harry/Draco, Sasu/Naru and Sora/Riku- will perform for you if you review!

Harry and Draco: -stares at for a minute before Draco drags Harry into their bedroom-

Sora and Riku: -Riku raises an eyebrow before he's tackled by Sora, where they get a censored sign covered over them-

Luna: Sorry, Sora got graphic... :sweatdrops:

Sasuke and Naruto: -Sasuke glares at Luna while Naruto eats ramen- When are we going to have sex? -Naruto looks up at that-

Luna:Sweatdrops: When I end this or something...

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOO! -thrashes on ground in denial and angst because he can-

Naruto: -watches Sasuke roll around on the ground while still eating ramen-

Luna: ANYWAY, review because you know you want to and I update sooner...

Sayonara for now!

-Luna-


	4. All About US

FIRST OF ALL: Sorry! I AM SO SORRY! I had this all typed up and ready to update CYKS when I try to get online and BOW! My Internet isn't working. Tried to fix it until my mother called and said "Sorry, I didn't pay the phone bill, so the phone and Internet might not be working!" I cursed hell and back before I cursed my luck. ANYWAY-

A/N: This has a plot, but I'm not sure how I'm going to take this next chapter and all. But this is about breaking and fixing.

Sasuke:...What?-is scowling at authoress-

Naruto:...What about breaking???? -his eyes are wide with fear-

Luna:..Just shut up so I can start already...

Warning: Yaoi. Rape. (I think I have an obsession with rape...Don't ask...) Yeah, the rape isn't really explicit this time and it's not really there. It's just kinda "implied" but then again it isn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Sasuke does and he will have claimed him officially by the some time at the end of this story... And I don't own this song, All About Us by t.A.T.u.

* * *

_**Can You Keep a Secret?**_

_**All About Us**_

_**Chapter 4

* * *

**_

_They_

_Say_

_They don't_

_Trust_

_You_

_Me_

_We_

_Us_

_So we'll _

_Fall_

_If we _

_Must_

_'Cause it's you_

_Me_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

Sasuke watched as Naruto bowed his head in shame as they walked by a woman and her child. The child was innocent and to be subjected to the hatred of the Kyuubi holder was just terrible. Sure, Naruto was respected by most but many couldn't forget what happened and they didn't see that Naruto and Kyuubi were two different people.

The dark-haired boy pulled Naruto towards him, glaring at the mother, who snorted at him and turned away with her son looking curiously after them. Sasuke pulled the blond's face towards his own, seeing tears falling. Naruto pulled away angrily, ashamed he was crying again. He acted like a girl too much!!

"Dobe...Come on..." The Uchiha pulled his lover closer to him and they disappeared and reappeared in Sasuke's room. The tears couldn't hold back any longer and Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest, clutching his shirt as pale arms hugged him close.

"Cry, Naru. You deserve better...so much better..."the Uchiha genius whispered into the blond hair, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Sasuke was hurting too, but he couldn't admit that right then. It hurt too much to just think about it...

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_That's the thing that they can't touch_

_Cause you know_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_Cause you know_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

Two Days Later

Sasuke was feeling weird today as he walked in Konoha to the gates where he would meet his team for an exercise out of the village. Getting there first made the Uchiha nervous (A/N: You thought he and Naruto were living together? Not yet...) for some strange reason. And when he felt the familiar chakra flare, he knew immediately why he had thought that. Turning around just in time to see his kidnapper's face, Sasuke blacked out as the needle stuck in his neck was injected with heroin and a sleeping drug.

Naruto was thrown off guard as he felt Sasuke's chakra suddenly disappear. It was as if he just... moved out of his range...Which made Naruto think...

"Orochimaru!" He shouted, startling people around him as he started to run, heading for the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-baachan! I need permission to leave the village for a while. Sasuke was taken!!" Naruto shouted at the Hokage, who just looked at him, bewilderment shown on her face.

"...what?" She asked as she tried to shake off her hangover.

"Sasuke+can't feel his chakra anymoreOrochimaru taking him again!! DUH! Now, I'm going, I'll be back with Sasuke, believe it!" And he was gone...

Tsunade just stared at the place the hyperactive blond once stood, thinking of what she needed to do. Calling for Shizune, she decided she needed to talk to the half of the team that would be wondering where the two lovers had gone.

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about _

Sasuke felt something prickling down his back annoyingly before he opened his eyes and stared at the blank gray walls in bemusement, craning his neck to look behind him. His curse mark was raging across his arms, not having gotten to his face yet. Struggling to get up, the Uchiha realized at once that he was at Orochimaru's "lair" and that he had been taken hostage. The damn bastard.

"Oh, Sssasuke, you're finally awake..." came the dreaded voice of the snake ninja, who stood in the door way that had a minute ago been empty. As the door clicked shut and Sasuke got the sense of doom falling upon him, Orochimaru stalked closer in a seductive manner that didn't go unnoticed by the disgusted Uchiha. As the sanin pressed his hand on the young man's chest, his other on his chin, Sasuke knew immediately what he was going to do.

"No! You can't! You can't make me, damn it!"

"Oh, but I can and I will... I wasn't going to break you, Sasu...But you leave me no choice. And isn't the choice so delicious, hmmm?" he whispered against the pale cheek of the resisting Uchiha. Licking the teens lips as the curse mark slow took over his face, Orochimaru smirked as his future body convulsed, the curse mark fully taking over his body.

"You'll feel the pain, won't you Sasu-kun?" Orochimaru purred, licking his lips as he slipped off his clothes and prepared the necessary to cause the ultimate hurt he could possibly give.

No, no, no! Life gives you the choices and you bear the fruit of your pain.

Naruto found Oto within one and a half days without stopping for very long. He gathered Kyuubi's chakra around him, scaring the native shinobi away from even when they tried to attack him.

"OROCHIMARU!" he yelled with Kyuubi's powers boosting the intensity and power. The building rocked as he growled, red chakra crawling over him with an evil intent as he walked down the streets of Oto. Then he felt it. Sasuke's flickering chakra.

"Sasuke!" he said to himself as he raced toward the feel of the raven's chakra. Feeling an impending doom fall upon him, Naruto sped up, his body shaking with anticipation. Coming to an open door, he peered in, his eyes falling upon his best friend who was leaning against the wall with one hand, the other clenched around his Chidori. Winged-hands had erupted from his back and he was bloody.

Glancing to the standing figure, he immediately narrowed his eyes in anger. Orochimaru stood in all his glory, a winning smirk on his lips.

"How does it feel, Sasuke? How does the pain of killing and love twine around you like a restricting snake about to strike? Can you even begin to imagine the pain that will engulf you as you die? Will you cry, Sasuke or will you laugh?" the snake shinobi hissed, his eyes pierced on the shaking form of the raven-haired boy.

"Death is inevitable. I can't wait till I die. I cherish the day I die, Orochimaru, because then this hell will have let go of me..." Purple chakra clashed with light blue around Sasuke's body as his Chidori flared and grew.

"Are you going to laugh or cry, Orochimaru? Will you regret? Were you haunted by your fears to resort to going against all that you knew and loved?" he taunted as Orochimaru let a happy smile crawl onto his face, his eyes closing.

"Love...ha ha ha... it's everything I always wanted and never could have..." was the sad reply before Chidori ripped through the air crackling loudly as it sailed through Orochimaru's chest. He didn't make a sound as blood spilled from the huge wound in his abdomen, his gold eyes becoming wide as he stared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ha ha," he coughed as red fell between his lips. "Now I see what I missed. You two always had something special and I missed it. I wish... I now regret that..." the Uchiha pulled his hand back with a satisfying ripping sound following his movement which jerked the sanin forward. A pool of crimson now at his feet, he lifted unfocused eyes on black and blue ones before he ended with, "I regret not telling him... my true friend that I loved him, that I wanted to stay young to stay with him... Tell Jiraiya I loved him..." As he slipped into unconsciousness, the blond couldn't take the emotions that seemed to have been forming for the dying man and he stepped forward and caught the sanin in his arms. Sharingan red eyes stared at him in bewilderment before pale arms helped tan ones and together they pulled Orochimaru up and slumped him over their shoulders, Sasuke grimacing in pain.

"Let's hurry. He's losing blood quickly..." As they trudged out of Oto, Sharingan flared once before the boy stopped, making his blonde companion halt also.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, Lee, and Gaara have come..." he said slightly emotion-lessly as he shifted Orochimaru in a different position. The first to arrive was Jiraiya on his toad, his eyes alight with anger before he noticed the unmoving form of his used-to-be teammate. Quickly coming to Naruto and Sasuke, he lifted the pale body into his arms as Naruto looked sadly up at his ero-sennin.

"Hey, old man, Orochimaru said to tell you that he loved you... And he regrets..." A single tear made its way down the normally animated man's face before the blonde smiled a pained smile.

"I'm glad... that he remembers he's human..."

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

* * *

YAY! Luna got it done, now Luna's gonna die of tiredness! -is dead on the floor-

Naruto: Please review! This took her all night to finish and edit! Please REVIEW! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	5. Void

A/N: I have FOUND MY PLOT! -cheers for her success-

Sasuke: -grumbles about her happiness-

Naruto: -grabs Sasuke and dances with him-

**WARNINGS**, oh fucking bitch fuck!: Cussing (Mostly from the AUTHORESS!) OMG, A YAOI SCENE! LEMON of the MALE-on-MALE action type! Yeah, it's just a little bit, but it's there and it gets dragged out for like three chapters too. (It's in the next three chappies. Thought I'd tell you sooner!) AND two new ones: Hyuugacest and Femeslash or Shoujo-ai!

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru Slight NejiHinata Incest Slight JirOroTsu Slight InoSakura Slight GaaLee etc etc

On another note: OMG, this chapter is LONG ASS bitch mother fucker, y'know? Yeah enjoy it while it lasts, readers:D

DISCLAIMER: Naruto, not mine. Void, not mine, Darren Hayes'. Such an awesome singer and song writer! Listen to it when you get to the song! Go to my myspace and you can listen to it there!

* * *

**_Can You Keep a Secret?_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Void_**

* * *

The current Hokage couldn't believe she had to deal with THIS right now after all this OTHER crap had come to fly at her when she had a huge hangover. Why couldn't people leave her alone when- 

"Tsunade!"

That stopped her in her own internal rant as she looked up- too quickly, she would add- and wavered as she pierced eyes with Jiraiya, who was holding a bloodied Orochimaru in his arms.

"Tsunade, please, he's barely holding on..."

And right then, she decided that she could take the pain to see through to her friend's wishes, even if it might be futile, even if she didn't think the man deserved it and even though all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and cry in relief and pain.

She nodded to Shizune, who stared nervously at her before the blonde woman pulled herself together and pushed herself up, moving toward the hentai and hitting him over the head.

"Don't be so serious, it doesn't suit you..." she said before rushing ahead of him, shouting orders to the people around her.

Jiraiya sighed in relief for he thought she would kill him once and for all, but he was wrong, and for once he was grateful to his wrong deducing.

--One Might Say: I Should Hate Him. But I Don't... Really, I Just Can't--

Sasuke let himself fall gracefully onto Naruto's small, yet oddly comfortable couch, swishing his hair back as he huffed out a puff of air. Naruto was currently fidgeting in the kitchen, his mind wandering to what happened between the snake bastard and the original bastard/rival of his. Letting out a long sigh and thinking _-This all happened in ONE DAY!-_, he picked up his ramen and noisily made his way to the couch, gently sitting down so as not to spill his precious noodles. Slurping his salty concoction up, blue eyes kept darting toward the pale figure next to him, quickly looking away before the raven-haired boy could look back at him.

Finally, Sasuke couldn't take anymore and grabbed the ramen and thrust it out of the blonde's reach, glaring as a yell of "TEME!" broke his eardrums, he was sure of it.

"What is it, dobe? You've been nervous for what seems like forever and it's more annoying than you being energetic!" he growled as Naruto started to retort but thought better of it, his eyes twitching.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde said, "WhatdidOrochimarudotoyou? Didherapeyouortortureyouorsomeotherkinkythingordidhejustmakeyoubleedororororor-!"

"STOP!" the rant ended as the flustered orange clad shinobi blushed in embarrassment before the Uchiha looked him in the eyes and said slowly, "Say it slowly or I will seriously injure you..."

"...What did Orochimaru do to you, Sasuke?" that made the boy blink, then shake his head to make sure he was hearing right. The dobe had been worried, oh that made him feel good. Oh, now he could taunt him endlessly- wait a minute. He asked a REALLY serious question...

Shit...

There was no straight answer to this question, or there could be but the youngest Uchiha didn't think being blunt in this situation would help Orochimaru in living.

But then again, he needed to be honest with the Uzumaki if they wanted to be...lovers, officially.

"...nothing happened..." So much for being honest.

"Right, and I let Kiba film me naked for pornos..."

Now THAT was a creepy thought...

"Dobe, don't make me think of Kiba with you naked. I'd have to find him and rip off his genitals..." Sasuke replied as he shifted, his body now facing the blonde as his eyes hardened slightly.

"Orochimaru... almost raped me..."

"..."

"Dobe...?"

"..."

"Naruto-dobe?"

"..."

"NARUTO!"

The blonde snapped out of his daydream of killing Orochimaru in every painful way he could think of for a moment to stare at the black orbs that stared incredulously back at him.

"Dobe... it doesn't matter-" he was cut off by a hiss from the Kyuubi container as he launched himself on top of Sasuke, knocking the words out of him.

" 'It doesn't matter'?.! TEME, WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING HERE WHEN YOU SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED OUT OF MY RANGE?.!" a tan hand slapped a pale cheek before the Uchiha growled and flipped them over so he was on top, his hands clenching around tan forearms creating crescent marks all along his arms.

"He didn't RAPE ME! He only tortured me! IT WASN'T SO BAD BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT HE WASN'T INTO IT!" There was a pregnant silence before Naruto caught on and started screaming again:

"YOU SAW HIS PRICK?.!"

"DOES THAT REALLY FUCKING MATTER?.!"

"YES, 'CAUSE YOU COULD ACTUALLY HAVE LIKED-"(1) A fist collided with the couch, making a huge hole next to the blonde's head as wide baby blues stared at angry flaring black orbs.

"Don't you EVER think I like ANYONE doing that with me but YOU!"

There was yet another silence but this one had someone realizing he was a dumb ass and the other trying not to blush at his statement of ... affection.

"S-sasuke, did you just...?" the tan boy asked hesitantly as he reached up and let his hands card through the black, silky hair as the pale boy above him panted at the exertion of his punch before a smirk decorated his face.

"Yes, Naruto-dobe, I'm saying...I love...you..." the silent thud of a heart beating quicker was heard only to Naruto whose blue irises flared as black stared down at him so confidently and with a touch of an emotion the blonde always wanted to see there: love.

Blue eyes closed as his lips trembled, his body rippling with his raw emotions as Sasuke pushed the boy up in a sitting position before wrapping his long arms securely around his love's smaller frame. Trying to stop the inevitable, Naruto gripped at the older boy's back as he pushed himself deeper into the embrace, his cheek pressed against Sasuke's firm and muscular chest. (2)

"S-s-sas-s-uke..." came the muffled whine as the Kyuubi vessel tried to gulp down the tears and sobs that threatened to explode from his throat. Said boy smiled a secret and small smile that lit up his face with joy before he leaned down so Naruto wasn't incoherently speaking into his blue Uchiha shirt. Lifting up the blonde's face so their eyes connected, Sasuke smirked slightly to ease the tension out of the petite form that he held in his arms.

"I love you too, teme!" was the statement before Naruto tightened his hold on the raven-haired boy, as if trying to reassure himself of the Uchiha's presence.

"H-hai, dobe, n-need to BREATHE!" Sasuke choked out as his lungs were crushed under the emotional and powerful ninja. Grinning sheepishly as he loosened his grasp on the other, Naruto smiled up at his friend/rival/lover? Maybe, but right now, it was more like a boyfriend/boyfriend thing anyway. And they held each other close, both just basking in the warmth of the other before it was ruined by the need of physical touches that would go unheeded by just their embrace.

"Ugh...Sasuke...!"

"What, dobe-kun?" those pale lips stroked the tanned earlobe with a sinister smirk on them.

Naruto panted for a short moment, his eyes blazing with lust and want. But then, his eyes cleared, a blush tinting his cheeks as he looked away from the black flames that stared intently at him.

"Do you wanna stay over and have a sleepover with friends and stuff?" The orange-loving baka could've hit himself over the head for asking that AND adding the last part. Why did he add "friends"? What was he thinking and saying and-

"Sure, dobe. Want me to go get some things for tonight then?" A frown marred tan features as Naruto stared at Sasuke long and hard. When all his love...boyfriend...etc... did was raise a fine black brow, the Kyuubi container sighed, rolling his sky blue eyes.

"I didn't think you would agree so quickly, teme... dattebayo, you go get some party supplies while I clean up and pull some movies and stuff out." The raven-haired boy smirked, shaking his head as he pulled himself and the tan boy still in his arms up from the couch.

"Well, we haven't seen our friends in awhile, right? And I know how you are about seeing friends..." The Uchiha answered the unasked question as he pulled away slightly, already missing the feel of comfort he got from his blonde boyfriend.

A pout gradually came to Naruto's face as he turned, huffing. "Yeah yeah, Sasuke-teme. Just go get the party stuff, because I have virtually NOTHING eat-able in my house."

A chuckle was heard as Sasuke commented, "It's edible, dobe..."

"Aw, SHUT UP TEME!"

---Two Hours Later---

Sasuke wished to hell and all that was evil beyond reason that he hadn't succumbed to the blonde's wishes. There were WOMEN out in the world and most WANTED him... to some obscenely high degree. He had to transform into-dare he say it?- Neji to get them off his back. (3)

Yes, you heard it right, NEJI.

And guess what happened once he scared the fan girls away? Yes, the one Hyuuga somehow appeared unknowingly behind the Uchiha and coughed slightly as Sasuke turned back to his own, sexier form (Thank god that was over!).

A twitch of annoyance appearing above his brow, the avenger turned to glare but was stopped short by a hand GROPING HIM!

The twitch of annoyance was now flaring loud and clear.

"Ham, so you truly are Sasuke Uchiha..." How did he figure that out by groping him? The raven-haired pissed off youth didn't care much to solve this problem as he stalked out of the alley he had currently been in.

"Wait, Uchiha!" That voice was going to bind his soul to hell, he knew it. The white-eyed boy caught up as Sasuke kept walking stiffly to the grocery store, his last stop before heading to Naruto's again.

"Yes, Hyuuga?" he asked through gritted teeth, grinding them together to keep from smashing that -CENSORED- face.

"I've heard from some untrustworthy clients that Naruto's holding a sleepover and that friends are being invited as we speak..." Sasuke nodded for him to go on, not knowing where this crazy no-pupils freak (4) was going.

"I am here both to confirm this rumor and making sure that a few others come to this...sleepover... and that we get some..." Here he stops, taking a suspicious look around them before going on, "Items that would be needed for a real party..." The long haired ninja placed a slip of paper in the Uchiha's hand as he glances around again.

"The rumor is true, Hinata is coming and I'm getting the alcohol right now, so if you don't mind me saying so, leave me alone, Hyuuga..." Said male was nodding understandingly before he walked away without another word.(5) Sasuke sighed heavily, repeating his earlier thought of why the hell he had done the shopping.

Walking to the grocery store that was located a mere ten feet from his placement of conversation with man-groping, perverted incestuous Hyuuga. Yeah, that about covered the Uchiha's thoughts on Neji.

Entering the store while he pulled his hood up to cover his face, he immediately grabbed a cart and pushed it through the aisles, his ninja skills causing him to quickly fill the cart with a variety of party foods and drinks, ranging from potato chips (Chouji would kiss his feet, he just knew it) to a sushi platter to miso soup to Rockstars and Red Bulls. Not like they needed for the already hyperactive blonde to get caffeine and make himself a bomb ready to explode.

As he stood in line, he thought of how he would have reacted to being errand boy when he was younger. And as he thought this, his mind hinted at something else as did his heart. God, he was doing this because he loved his little ramen-loving dobe. That reminded him...

"I hope I get something out of this, dobe-kun..." he murmured to himself as he stuffed three full boxes of ramen in the already over packed cart.

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT!**

The blonde of the hour was currently staring at his apartment in amazement. He had done some deep cleaning with about twenty of his clones going to work as he overlooked the whole thing. It took a better part of the day and while he had done it, he had sent out invitations to their friends with some more clones he had made. Smiling tiredly at his handiwork, the Uzumaki plopped down on his couch, letting a heavy sigh escape him as he wiped his brow.

"I'm all done, but where's the teme-" as he was about to finish his sentence, said male pushed the door open, carrying in many bags in his arms, a pissed expression on his face as he glanced around Naruto's apartment with disdain lit in his obsidian eyes.

"At least you got off your lazy ass at one point and did something, dobe..." Sasuke scoffed as he set the ten bags (WHOA, he carried TEN BAGS back? Whoo!) on the counter, popping his neck as he turned back to the "lazy ass" still seated on the couch.

"Well, duh, didn't want a party in a dump of a place, like my little apartment was... So, what happened to you that made you oh-so-happy, eh, teme?" the blonde leaned back far enough so their eyes clashed before Sasuke walked over and licked those plush pink lips.

"Neji managed to grope me..." was his mumble as he stared into the dazzling blue eyes that suddenly widened at the information that he had given.

"Neji Hyuuga?! GROPED YOU?!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off the couch and almost knocking his rival to his ass.

"Argh, Naruto-dobe, don't make me fall over, you ass!" Blinking at the pale boy that was glaring hatefully at him, the Kyuubi vessel laughed nervously before he ran to the kitchen, hurriedly busying himself with putting the food away.

"Gomen, Sasuke-teme, didn't mean to!" was his reply as he quickly packed the food into the wooden shelves lining his kitchen.

"Ah, whatever, dobe... I'm going to use your bathroom and take a shower. Running from fan girls made me feel unclean..." the Uchiha waved a hand lazily in the air as he made his way to Naruto's bathroom, opening it and immediately closing it and sighing with relief. What an already tiring day. Looking down at his dirtied clothes, the avenger smiled as he pulled out some clothes he had gotten on his way to the blonde's house, turning on the shower as he did so.

Unfolding the clothes, tight black leather pants were revealed as a black matching leather vest followed it. Not to forget the gorgeous white ruffled silk long-sleeved shirt that went with it. Aw, so it was a little dressy, but his dobe was worth the occasion.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto huffed a sigh of relief as he finished decorating and setting things up. Having Sasuke bring things from his mansion -or was it a manor?- was a great idea on the blonde's part as he stared at the wide screen TV that filled most of his living room.

"Sasuke! Where did you go, teme?" the Kyuubi container asked thin air as he tried to remember where said bastard went. A knock at his door brought him out of his short-lived search as he glanced at the time. 6 pm. Everyone should be arriving. Good thing he was skilled at getting things done at the last moment or he'd have been screwed. Opening the door illustrated Ino and Sakura holding hands with blushes on their faces as Kiba stared, slack-jawed in amazement. Neji was conversing lowly with a stuttering Hinata, who twiddled her fingers and bit her lower lip. He could vaguely see Gaara's red head and a leg warmer in his line of sight before he looked to his left and saw Shikamaru and Chouji lazing against the wall outside his apartment.

"Well, hello everyone. Come on in, get a drink, eat some food, and get settled in!" Naruto shouted so the group could hear as he beckoned them in, his blue eyes wandering back towards his bathroom. What could the teme being doing?

Just as he thought these words, Sasuke pulled open the bathroom door and as all eyes fell upon the Uchiha, Naruto's mind blanked as he distinctively heard the laughter of his demon rumble through him.

"Nice outfit, Uchiha..." Neji spoke first, breaking the haze that everyone had been under. Ino and Sakura immediately went to the couch and plopped down, turning the TV on and pulling out a DVD labeled "T and D" as Chouji pulled Shika to the potato chips. The blond girl stood up again with a pout while Neji tried seducing his cousin, who was slowly getting flustered. Sasuke made his way across the room, only baby blue eyes following his every rippling move. Gaara had announced that no one should enter Naruto's bedroom for a while and had disappeared in there with a blushing Lee. The Uchiha made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the TV as Shikamaru dragged the his rotund friend to the couch too.

"Ehem, HEY EVERYONE! We're going to play Truth or Dare, DVD version! So, we don't ask the questions, the DVD does! Come on, let's play!" Ino smiled as she placed the DVD in the DVD player and started it up. Naruto decided he needed to move and promptly sat next to his rival, eyes staring at the TV in determination. Neji pulled Hinata, who was now blushing heavily, to the group while a moaned, "We'll pass!" came from behind Naruto's bedroom door. Kiba had already begun thinking of things while the others got seated. Shrugging to the others of the group, Ino placed herself next to Sakura, who grinned as the blond grabbed the remote and started the game.

The TV flashed once as it instructed the group to pick the first person to go. Sakura raised her hand eagerly as she smiled, watching the screen as cheesy elevator music came from the TV's speakers.

-Truth or Dare?- the TV flashed in bright, glittery colors as the pink-haired ninja considered, everyone warily watching her.

"Ah, hell, DARE!" she shouted, making a pose as she stood up, ready for whatever the DVD gave her.

As the option was chosen, Sasuke snuck a glance to the blonde next to him, letting his eyes fall over the yellow-like tresses that caressed those tan and whiskered cheeks.

-Pledge to the person closest to you that you will, and repeat this: "Make love with the front door or so help me God, I will make out with you." You may, after saying this, a) Make out with the door or b) make out with the person.-

Face beginning to look like Sasuke's favorite fruit, the tomato, Sakura looked determinedly into Ino's pale blue eyes, softly cooing, "I will make out with the front door or so help me God, I will make out with you!" and as she finished she pulled Ino closer for a make-out session that burned Sasuke's retinas.

"Someone shoot me, I've lost all dignity..." The Uchiha mumbled as the TV flashed Truth or Dare again.

"It's hott..." the dog-loving boy commented, still watching the display. Chouji was twitching slightly as he plopped potato chips in his mouth. Shika was mumbling "troublesome" under his breath as Neji simply shrugged, turning back to winning the shy ninja's heart.

"It's supposedly Ino's turn but because they are now behind my couch, I'll go now..." Naruto put in, pausing as he heard a yelp from the two women. "Right..." taking the remote, he was about to press the button for Dare when a knock at the door caught his attention. Everyone stared at the door for a moment before the lazy ninja grumbled and got up, opening the door with a sigh.

"Ah, sorry I'm late, brat..." Kankuro stated as he strode in.

"Eh, whatever, come join us in Truth or Dare..." Naruto accidently pushed the over button, the highlighted answer being Truth now.

"Yeah...Sure..." the sand ninja responded as he took Shika's sleeping spot. Said male pointedly sat next to the puppet master and put his feet in Kankuro's way.

The Kyuubi vessel pushed the enter button, Truth being outlined as he glanced at the screen with a tired sigh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to the interesting Truth that illuminated the screen.

-Truth: Is it true you keep secrets from those around you? And if so, tell one person in this room one of your deepest secrets.- The blonde couldn't believe his dumb luck, his eyes bulging as everyone got silent and stared at him.

"...Yes, it is true..." Glancing to the pale boy next to him, Naruto gestured for the Uchiha to follow as he opened his door and walked stiffly down the hallway to a secluded corner overlooking Konoha.

Sasuke stopped as the sounds from the apartment changed, music blaring from his TV's speakers. The blonde was staring at him with a undefined emotion lighting his schooled features. Stepping closer, the avenger wrapped his arms around his tan lover as the smaller male buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder. Pulling back a moment later, tears fell from dark blue eyes as he smiled painfully. (6)

"The truth is Sasuke, I was so fixated on you that whenever I tried to fill the void that you left behind, all I could think of was you, this darkness never could be filled..." and as he said these words, music filled his mind as he recited the words that flashed in front of his eyes. Sasuke leaned closer as Naruto sang the song quietly to him, and only him.

_But doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you in my heart?  
And doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you?_

_I let a stranger love me  
I gave away my pride  
I bit my lips, so I could block my mind  
I've called your name to others  
Just like a spinal chord  
Severed and broken but the spark still tries_

_And doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you in my heart?  
Doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the noise?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you?_

_They don't know you like I do  
They don't see the good inside you  
They don't lie with you in bed and join you when you're dreaming  
They don't see your softer side  
Who'll be there to turn your light on?  
Who will try to wash away the stain that love has left us?_

As he ended the song, the tears that had stopped started up again as he gasped lightly, heart clenching as he was reminded of all of the pain he went through when Sasuke was gone.

The Uchiha in question was struck by how much he needed to make this person in his arms happy, so deliriously joyous that it would make Sasuke want to puke at how fluffy he was being. Tightening his hold on the sobbing boy, he whispered reassuringly into Naruto's ear, "I will make up for how much pain I made you go through. I swear on my name as Uchiha that I will make you happy, even if it sacrifices my own dreams...". Shocked blue eyes stared at soft black eyes that tried to convey the emotions rolling behind them.

"S-sasuke... Y-you teme!" was the crying, but happy reply.

A smile touched the usually blank face as he kissed the Kyuubi vessel's lips gently. "I promise you, my koi, that we will be happy..."

* * *

Luna: -cries for the end of the chapter was actually cut short- 

Sasuke: Cut short? That was pretty long for you, bitch...

Luna: -glares at Sasuke- Go fuck a pebble, small dick!

Sasuke: -glares heatedly at the authoress- I don't have a small dick, mother fucking-

Naruto: -breaks them up with a wave and a smile- 'ello!

Luna: -sighs- Right, so I had to cut it short because then the rest of the chapter would've made the cute fluffy, and slightly emo scene seem out of place, but the next chapter will be -cries- long too, maybe not as long as this one, but longer than most of my other chapters! Ok, so onto the numbers!

1) Naruto is being irrationally possessive and jealous and just a plain prick...

2) I suddenly got all descriptive! Whoo, go my brain!

3) Neji is a scary person when angered by the wrong people... like fan girls of course!

4) Sasuke being overly pissy because his day was sucking.

5) Neji being all secretive, like nothing happened at all.

6) The mood suddenly changed from decidedly humorous to dramatically emo. How depressing!

Now, that's it for this chapter! Review people, I updated a good one! Don't expect anything anytime soon... This chapter was a bitch to type and I can't believe I pulled off four pages in two hours. Not what I usually do! And I did it at 1 am! Whoo, go me! So, for the sake of my inspiration to type the next chapter faster, please review, make me happy!

Much love!

Lunamaru

The Yaoi Queen of Doom


	6. Take Me Away

AN: Wow…. I mean, WOW. How long has it been? Wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know… -exasperated sigh- Here it is, eat me afterwards, k? Thanks, bye!

Kidfji othjffgh dsfd

Naruto???? –stares confusedly at jumble of letters-

Sasuke: -sighs- Lunamaru went crazy. She'll be back sooner or later…

Warnings: Masturbation; we all do it! Yaoi Mansex. Yes, MANSEX! Erm, some bondage…Nothing too extreme… Look at past warnings for more, ok? Thanks….

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song, Take Me Away by Lifehouse.

On another note: This is gonna be long. This chapter is two chapters put together for my sanity, so, read it, review it, and love it somewhat.

* * *

_** Can You Keep a Secret?**_

_**Ch 6**_

_**Take Me Away**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke silently made their way into the slightly calmed house, where most of their friends were lounging comfortably with their chosen friend. Even Gaara and Lee had finally decided to escape the confines of Naruto's bedroom. The obnoxious blonde ninja smiled at their suddenly sleepy friends, glancing to Sasuke with a sincere smile that the other boy couldn't help but let himself smile back at.

Both boys decided to change to more comfortable clothing before they returned to the living room.

Looking around the room, Naruto sighed exasperatedly as he found no room for him and Sasuke. That left them in Naruto's bedroom-

A blush overtook the blue-eyed boy's face as he tried not to imagine what might have happened on his bed or what might happen if they went in there…

"Naruto-dobe? Come on, let's go…" A tugging at his arm pulled Naruto from his musings as Sasuke made the decision for them and was heading for Naruto's room. The blonde smiled at their entwined hands and tightened his grip on his friend's pale hand.

_-Friend?-_ the word sounded strange with what he felt for Sasuke, and he decidedly said to himself, "Boyfriend," earning him an amused look from his **boyfriend**.

Suddenly, they were standing in front of Naruto's bed and both blushed, though Sasuke somehow maintained his composure as he pulled his dobe to the bed, trying to get over the embarrassing memory that would forever burn his retinas.

"Kakashi…I'll kill that bastard…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he quickly pulled back the still clean covers and gestured for Naruto to get in. The Kyuubi container quietly moved past Sasuke, not noticing how he was eyed as the Uchiha's resistance failed him for a moment. Closing his black orbs in concentration, Sasuke sighed, opening his eyes to find sky blue eyes staring at him in confusion.

"Are you going to sleep with me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently, watching as a twitch began under Sasuke's left eye before he realized how utterly sexual that sounded. "Gaw, I didn't mean it-but if you- well, I meant-!" Naruto's rambling fell to a stop as Sasuke deliberately pushed himself next to the blonde, covering them both with the large orange and blue blanket.

"Try and get some sleep, Naruto-dobe…" Sasuke whispered with a smirk as Naruto huffed predictably.

"I will, Sasuke-teme!" And with that, he turned away from "the stupid Uchiha bastard", closing his eyes while his body lay tense, waiting for that grope that would cause him to yelp-.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, also turning away from the other and waiting for the inevitable snores Naruto would be making. When they did come, only five minutes later, Sasuke drifted to sleep with a small smile on his face.

**_The Following Morning [ Crimson the beta was here xD -Waves at readers-[_**

Naruto stretched, tanned arms and legs pulling themselves to their limits as a satisfied grunt followed by a yawn erupted from the still sleepy blonde ninja. Another noise interrupted Naruto's daily routine as he curiously glanced to his left, blue eyes going comically wide as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Dobe…" the voice was cold with sleep and irritation as two black eyes peered at him. As Naruto stared at the eyes of his boyfriend, he suddenly realized that the look in the other's eyes was reassuring and he let out a breath. Another realization caused him to glare at Sasuke, a pout on his lips.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Sasuke chuckled as the blonde tried to gracefully roll out of bed, only to end up on his ass on the floor with a loud, painful thump.

"Stop laughing, you bastard!" Naruto yelled with a growl, picking himself off of the floor carefully. Rubbing his aching butt cheeks, he didn't catch the look that immediately crawled over Sasuke's face.

The younger Uchiha pulled himself lazily out of the other's bed, idly watching as the blonde rifled through some clothes before giving up and deciding instead to peak out at his house guests.

"Well then…" Naruto stated in confusion as he gestured to Sasuke, who grudgingly came over to his baka and looked over his shoulder. The house was messy, food wrappers littering the floor while spilled soda cans cluttered the small kitchen table. The mess wasn't what truly surprised them: it was the lack of people. No one was in the house besides them anymore, it seemed.

"Ungrateful, so-called friends…" Naruto growled between clenched teeth as he made his way through the once-clean house, sighing sadly.

Glancing to the clock, Sasuke's eyebrow raised, his smile becoming amused at the time. Noticing a note stuck to the blonde's fridge, the Uchiha grabbed it as the grumbling prankster started to re-clean his house.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke,

We decided after finding you both sleeping (and in such a cute position!) that we would leave you two lovebirds alone.

Good luck with the sex,

Sakura

PS- I couldn't help but want a picture of you two, so… hehehehe…!"

Sasuke twitched as he read it aloud, Naruto having dropped all of the cans he had been picking up, causing a thunderous noise to rattle through the home.

"She TOOK _–deep breath-_ a _–another deep breath-_PICTURE _–long, deep breath-_ of US _–a growling deep breath-_ in BED?!" Naruto roared, causing Sasuke to shake his head, the blonde exploding into a rant at how he was going to rip the pink-haired girl's eyes out.

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Wide, obscenely wide eyes stared at him in horror.

"You haven't heard of… yaoi fan girls?" There was a pause as terror filled black orbs.

"We need to find her before she spreads it…" Sasuke stated matter-of-factly, already striding to the bathroom to change, leaving Naruto to rush around his house in turmoil.

An hour later found both boys smiling in satisfaction at the only two pictures Sakura had managed to have printed, her irritation at being denied yaoi sending chills down their spines.

"Sakura-chan sure wanted this picture…" Naruto said with fascination as he tried to contemplate why the medic nin would want something so… well, not explicit…

"I would guess it's because of our positions and who we are…" Sasuke pointed out, looking at the picture with a scowl.

The picture was of Naruto and Sasuke at their most vulnerable state. They were wrapped around each other, blankets twisted around their legs. Naruto's head was comfortably tucked under Sasuke's chin. Their clothes were also in disarray, shirts almost all the way off and pajama bottoms slipping off of hips.

It was horribly embarrassing for the blonde to see himself snuggling contentedly into his boyfriend's arms... Like he was indefinitely in love with him, had never felt the pain of rejection from those once cold eyes, and never had been pushed to a decision he didn't want to make with their friendship on the line.

Glancing to Sasuke, Naruto grinned, taking the picture he had and hiding it in his room. The other boy didn't notice the blonde leaving as he had started to clean the mess up.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, how 'bout you start taking back your things and I'll get this cleaned up, mmm?" Naruto gestured around the room, cringing, as he took in the damage to his poor small home. Sasuke only nodded, gathering his things quickly as Naruto easily supplied himself with five clones, each one rushing around the apartment.

"I'll come back over in awhile to help you finish up…" the Uchiha stated as his blonde-_yes__**, his**__, damn it_!- turned to him with a grin.

"Ok, Sasuke…" he answered as the black-haired boy opened the door and was gone. But something as Sasuke was leaving caught Naruto's attention. A box was by the door with unnamed videotapes in them. He blinked warily but his curiosity got the better of him and Naruto quickly put the top video in the VCR, turning on his TV and sitting down.

Suddenly, a black haired man and a blonde haired man flickered on the screen, their grunts and moans filling the room as in that moment of stunned silence, Naruto accidentally let his clones disappear.

"_Oh, please, more, harder, faster!"_ the blonde on the screen moaned out as they went at it like animals in heat. (Hint hint, wink wink).

Naruto was so amazed that he didn't notice his problem until the seme had reached around and taken the blonde's dick in his hand and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. A groan escaped the Kyuubi holder's lips as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his aching problem and he couldn't take it anymore.

Slipping his pajama bottoms and boxers to his ankles, Naruto hissed softly as he grabbed his cock in one hand, closing his eyes as his mind supplied him with a sufficient fantasy.

"Sasuke…" the blonde moaned as he teased the tip of his rapidly hardening member, his other hand going under his thin shirt to twist his nipples.

"_Ah, Yoji!"_ the blonde rasped on the screen, their positions having changed from doggy style to up-against-the-wall. The fact that the two men reminded Naruto of himself and Sasuke only made it harder for the whiskered boy to stop as he gasped at his thoughts.

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned as his cock stiffened, fully red and hard. His baby blue eyes opened for a moment as the two on screen screamed their climaxes, but his pumping hand wasn't enough. Thinking of how it would feel to have Sasuke fully sheathed inside of him, Naruto found his entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside, leaning back to get better access. Working it in slowly as he still pumped his leaking dick, the stubborn blonde gasped as he crooked his finger, finding the spot that almost threw him over, but he maintained himself and quickly added another, groaning as he imagined Sasuke's own cock filling him.

The thought, along with his pressing fingers and pumping fist, finally brought him to finishing, white spurts shooting from his member as he screamed out one word: "SASUKE!"

After panting on his couch and trying to regain his breath, Naruto finally noticed the person he had been fantasizing about was staring at him from his doorway with mild shock written across his face. Panic settled in the pit of stomach as the blonde quickly hit the stop button on the remote for the VCR and quickly pulled his boxers and pants back on. Sasuke coughed once, a slight red over his cheeks as they finally stared at each other.

Thoughts raced through Naruto's mind: about what the pale boy must be thinking about him, the same fear that had paralyzed him from wanting to get closer to the Uchiha taking a hold of him now: rejection.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and fled to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. As he slid down the door, a sob made its way from his lips that had only a minute ago had been screaming out his pleasure. Because of his crying, the blue-eyed boy didn't hear the soft and sorrowful, "Naruto" that issued from Sasuke before his departure.

**_One Week Later [ Dooo dee dooo [_**

Sakura, Kakashi and even Tsunade had tried, but failed at getting the blonde ninja to come from his apartment and face the Uchiha. Tsunade had even threatened to postpone missions, but it did nothing to deter the determined shinobi.

With Naruto's breakdown and fear of rejection, only one person could help him now.

"Ero-senin?" the blonde asked, perplexed as to why the pervert was here in Konoha. The Kyuubi holder led them to his now clean kitchen table and both sat down, the orange-loving boy fidgeting.

"Hey, brat. I know what happened last week-ah, don't be alarmed or ashamed, Naruto. Everyone goes through it. Just let me finish…" They glared at each other for a moment before the younger ninja sighed and gave in.

"Kakashi-yes, Kakashi- gave you those videos in hope that they would bring back the physical appeal you and the Uchiha had. Yes, he ruined it before, and yes, he pretty much helped ruin it again, but the fact is Naruto, you need to be able to express your… wants clearly to… Sasuke and not be afraid of rejection because, that is seriously the least of your problems with him…" Jiraiya sighed at the un-accepting look he was given.

"Do you trust Sasuke Uchiha?" the super hentai asked, eyes narrowed on the fidgeting blonde.

"Of course, I do! Dattebayo!" Naruto assured himself and the white-haired sannin grinned happily.

"Then you should be able to trust his words and actions… Now, you, my dear brat, need to make the first move because the Uchiha is not in the place to do so… Don't be afraid of rejection, it IS the least of your worries with him," Jiraiya yawned and pushed himself out of the chair.

"Well, I'm off for some…mmm, research…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his appalled blonde student gaped at him.

"You have no respect for women, Ero-sennin…" Naruto mumbled as he closed the door after his pervert teacher. Letting Jiraiya's words fully take hold of him, the blonde ninja looked down at his hands, a plan forming in his mind of what he need to do to get that "physical appeal" back between him and Sasuke.

Glancing around at his somehow cleaned house, a grin that turned quickly evil overtook his features as he let his fears be pushed aside by his wants. Maybe his stupid perverted teacher was right and all he needed to do was take the first step forward.

"Well, I'll show Sasuke that he'll never be able to forget this night! Dattebayo!" As soon as he said these words, he started writing a note to his boyfriend, summoning a small frog, which glared at him, then disappeared with his note.

"Now, it's time to get ready… Urgh, maybe I need a little help…" Naruto sighed as he looked through his refrigerated with a frown. Pulling his phone from its holder, the hyperactive shinobi dialed a number and waited with an impatient twitch for Iruka to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Iruka asked on the other end, his voice wary.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled happily as a groan of annoyance issued from the phone.

"Well, what is it, Naruto? I have to meet up with the Hokage soon…"

"Well…" the ramen-loving boy scratched his head sheepishly, trying to get the words out in the right order.

"IwannamakeSasukedinnerbecauseItotallyembarrassedmyselftheotherdayandIwanttomakeituptohimbyseducinghimwithfoodandsex-!" Naruto paused to take a breath but was stopped by a growl of, "Naruto…".

"Ah ha ha ha… Can you help me?" There was an inevitable sigh that was the sign that Iruka just gave in.

"Sure, Naruto… I'll go pick up some groceries," a blush flickered up whiskered cheeks at the comment, "and be right over to help you make something…"

"Arigato, Iruka-sensei!" he hung up at the groan the scarred man made. Clapping his hands together with his usual perkiness, Naruto turned to his side at the sound of his frog messenger appearing.

"The Uchiha accepted and will be arriving around 6 pm," the green and yellow frog croaked as he stared dully up at the orange-clad ninja. "I'm leaving now…" he stated as Naruto looked down at him with a smile.

"Oh, thanks then!" The frog nodded then disappeared while the blonde went to his room to change into what he dubbed "kitchen duty" clothes.

Twenty minutes later and Iruka was shoving his way into the small apartment with many bags on his arms, a pained look on his face.

Naruto quickly helped his academy teacher and started unloading the bags, noting a fancy tablecloth and candles were put aside.

"Ok, I decided that both you and Sasuke might like pot stickers with fried rice, so as to have an easy and light dinner," the academy teacher blushed then as he pulled out chocolate syrup, whipped cream and ice cream, "I thought maybe, you'd like this to-how did you put it?- seduce him…" Naruto blinked and incoherently started to speak, but the older male raised his hand.

"I don't care if you two have sex… Kakashi and I really did a terrible thing by interrupting you two and… well, I want to make it up to you, so, go get ready and I'll make this for you…" Iruka smiled as he began to prepare the food. Just as Naruto was about to walk away in a daze, the scarred-nose man threw a blue, orange, white and black clothing item at the back of his head. Catching the clothing, a blush crawled up already pink cheeks as a squeak of, "Nani!?" left his lips as the clothing was revealed to be a short kimono that cut off at the middle of the thighs.

"Naruto, seducing means-"

"Ah, don't explain anymore! I'll just… agh! Go take a shower! Yeah, dattebayo!" the blonde quickly disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Iruka to chuckle at him with a relieved smile.

"He's going to be fine…" the usually strict teacher's smile widened as he eyed the chocolate syrup sitting innocently on the counter.

"Everything will be fine…" he commented to himself with a chuckle.

**_One Hour Later_**

Naruto nervously stared at his anxious face in the foggy mirror, pulling at the collar of his brightly-colored kimono and trying to tuck stray locks of bright yellow hair under the dark blue hair-band that decorated his forehead where usually his leaf nin protector was. His blue eyes shined with the complimentary colors on his kimono, but that blush still stole his whiskered cheeks.

"Why is this so damn revealing?" the Kyuubi container whined as he pulled at the short skirt, and thinking of how he was forced into frilly "girl" panties, all the more embarrassing if he happened to fall over and flash Sasuke during dinner… which was a very likely scenario.

Having forgotten that he was supposed to be seducing Sasuke, Naruto fretted over his appearance for a moment longer before an abrupt knock on the door of the bathroom brought him from his worrying.

"Naruto, I have to go! Sasuke should be here in twenty minutes! I have everything ready for you, have fun!" And then Iruka was gone, leaving the blonde in turmoil for a moment before a voice stopped him.

_**"Brat, you're worrying is even reaching into my sleep. Stop it…"**_ Kyuubi murmured with authority, though there was a hint of sleepiness behind it.

_-Ah, sorry, Kyuubi… I'm just-_ the ramen-adoring ninja looked downcast for a moment before the fox demon growled deeply.

_** "If you keep this up…" **_There was a deep sigh. _** "For the sake of my slumber, I'll help you or I'll never be able to sleep with your over-thinking mind…"**_ The demon huffed at the amazed blonde.

_-But, how can you help?- _There was a rumbling laugh as Kyuubi, in Naruto's mind, shook his red-furred head.

_** "I've been alive a long time, brat. I do know about the act of seducing and sex, though once you two get to that, I'll be able to go to sleep…"**_ Kyuubi breathed in with bliss as Naruto blushed scarlet.

_-Ah, well… thank you, then…-_

_**"I'm not doing this just for you. In the end, it will benefit me too…"**_Kyuubi clawed at the bars marring his way to freedom before curling in a circle and getting comfortable.

_**"Now, you baka, let's get going before Mr. Emo comes…"**_ And as Naruto followed Kyuubi's orders to arrange for the ultimate seduction, Sasuke, who was quietly walking to them, was worrying over what was to happen.

The Uchiha had repeatedly tried to talk to the blonde but his other team members, who told him it wasn't his move to make, thwarted each attempt. So he had given up after the twenty-th time, Kakashi having finally sat down with him and explaining the delicate situation.

His blonde; strong, determined, and willful, was afraid of the rejection that had pierced him through his life, but it wasn't just any person Naruto was scared of receiving this from; it was Sasuke he didn't want it from the most. It saddened the Uchiha to know that all those times his companion had been struck by Sasuke's snide remarks had caused Naruto greater grievance, for the blonde was only looking for acceptance.

The raven-haired boy hated himself for egging his rival on, but what was in the past stayed in the past and he could not undo it, but he could change the future, and Naruto was going to make the first move for both of them.

Sasuke had admittedly gotten dressed up for the occasion, having the foresight to dress in a tight-fitting long sleeve black silk Uchiha shirt with dark blue jeans that snuggly fit his hips. He also had the foresight to get the dobe a gift to remedy the situation if not to be a polite guest. Finally reaching that marked-up door, Sasuke steadied his rapidly beating heart and carefully knocked.

_** "Light the candles, you twit!"**_ Kyuubi growled just as the light knocks on the door announced their guest. Stumbling to carry out the fox demon's wishes, Naruto lit the match and lit the candles that were on his small, round table.

"I'm coming!" the blonde called, adjusting his kimono. Naruto then quickly dimmed the lights just slightly enough to make the atmosphere right before he went to the door. Closing his eyes and with Kyuubi cheering him on (in an overly happy voice), the usually over-exuberant ninja timidly opened his door, staring in shock at his dead-sexy boyfriend. The shock that etched itself on the other's face was enough of a statement of how the Uchiha appreciated Naruto's appearance as well.

"H-hi, Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered after a moment before promptly wanting to hit himself over the head while Kyuubi's snickering didn't help his self-confidence. Sasuke smiled warmly, making the uke blush adorably.

"Hello, Naruto… Thanks for inviting me…" the avenger stepped forward as his host moved toward the table that was set romantically with two candles and a fancy tablecloth strewn over it. The smell of food caught Sasuke's attention as he was seated facing away from the living room, Naruto's back to him as he bent over to pick up the food on the counter.

Black eyes widened as the blonde cursed and reached down for a dropped particle of food. The kimono shifted as he did so, revealing soft, tan thighs and silk white panties. And just as suddenly as they were revealed, they disappeared from view and Naruto straightened, a blush staining his cheeks as Kyuubi's snickers told him what his action had shown. Taking a breath, the orange-loving boy smiled at the now preoccupied Uchiha, who was busily wiping his nose with a napkin.

"Here, Sasuke. I hope you like it, Iruka helped me…" Placing the food gently in front of his boyfriend, Naruto tried to control his blush as he leaned over Sasuke to put down his own food, grinning in response to the raised eyebrow directed at him.

"Ah, I'm kinda clumsy when it comes to food, so leaning over you seemed like a good idea, just in case I fell or something…" Noticing his rambling was also awarded with an amused look, the Kyuubi container pouted, moving away from Sasuke to sit down.

"Fine, don't find my logic passable…" Naruto mumbled as he sat, tucking in immediately with an "itadekimasu,". Sasuke quickly followed, seeing as the boy across from him was already inhaling most of the food on his plate in seconds. Naruto ate quickly, not only because he was hungry, but his nerves caused him to move even more so than usual. Although he was nervous, a part of him was also anxious to be getting on with "other activities" which caused Kyuubi to speak up.

_** "I'd start out with accidentally dropping the ice cream down your kimono, that'll get the Uchiha's attention, then just casually walk to your bedroom, get tied up and call for him, like you just stubbed your toe, but with a little more lust laced in there…"**_ Naruto sputtered out his food, but covered it with a cough.

_-Kyuubi!-_

_** "You don't know how much of the time you were studying with that white-haired hentai that I studied him… Easy seduction, just make sure to put more chocolate syrup on you before you tie yourself up… and make sure you have an erection by then!"**_ Another cough and Sasuke was looking at him worriedly, black eyes roaming over his red-tinted cheeks.

"Are you okay, dobe?" he moved around the table to set his hands caressingly on Naruto's back. The blonde tensed, feeling those pale hands move from his back to his shoulders.

It would be easier to get an erection then trying to gracefully get through the next part. Smiling at Sasuke, Naruto stood and made the other sit.

"Let's have dessert, aye, teme?" a teasing grin was aimed at the Uchiha, who just smirked at the name. The blonde hastily got the ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped cream out of his frig and got out bowls, asking over his shoulder how many scoops would the "teme" want. Filling his boyfriend's order, Naruto quickly overdid his ice cream bowl, frowning at the chuckles that emanated from Kyuubi within his mind.

"Hmm, you've gone all out, dobe…." Sasuke commented as he slipped the spoon from between his lips with a soft "pop". The ramen-lover brought his spoon to his lips, slowly licking the ice cream away, watching under lidded eyes the way black irises flared to life at his movement.

"Mmm, I know… Tonight's special…" the Kyuubi vessel stated, licking down his spoon slowly. Then, picking up his bowl and preparing himself from the chill that would settle on him, Naruto eagerly tipped the bowl towards his mouth, completely covering his kimono inside and out with ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. A yelp automatically fell from his chocolate covered lips, Sasuke's attention now on the "dirty" image his dobe made.

"Aw, damn it. I'll just go change and clean this up. I'll be right back…." Naruto slowly walked across the room to his bedroom, knowing by the laughter filling his brain that he successfully had gotten the other's attention from food to sex in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke stared after the blonde in wide-eyed wonder, wondering when his boyfriend had gotten so daring and assured in sex, but immediately let his thoughts go. This was Naruto he was talking about, the baka probably actually did those things on accident. As he tried to convince himself, he heard a crash and a short yell of, "Sasuke!" that alarmed him into movement.

Running to the bedroom without another thought, the Uchiha avenger stared at the bound Uzumaki, licking his lips as his eyes flared to Sharingan for a moment. The chocolate syrup and ice cream that was dribbling down that tensed tan chest made Sasuke decide that Naruto had known what he was doing. Stalking forward, his eyes found the white underwear that was the last garment on the other boy, noticing the pulsing erection under the thin fabric.

Just as Naruto's lidded eyes heatedly stared at Sasuke, a song came to him, Kyuubi's growl overcome by the lyrics playing in his head.

_  
"This time what I want is you  
There is no one else  
who can take your place  
This time, you burn me with your eyes  
You see past all the lies;  
you take it all away.  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough.  
It keeps leaving me needing you,"_ the blonde sang softly, causing Sasuke's eyes to shift from aroused to surprised and attentive.

"Dobe..."

"_Take me away,  
take me away.  
I've got nothing left to say,  
just take me away..."_ Naruto tugged at the bindings on his wrists, pulling black eyes to the movement as the demon container continued to sing.

"_I try to make my way to you,  
but still I feel so lost.  
I don't know what else I can do...  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough.  
It keeps leaving me needing you_," the blonde shook his head lightly, tears crawling down his face and mixing with the chocolate and whipped cream.

"_Don't give up on me yet;  
don't forget who I am.  
I know I'm not there yet,  
but don't let me stay here alone..." _the uke beckoned Sasuke closer, watching with darkened blue irises as the boy of his dreams stepped closer.

_"This time, what I want is you.  
There is no one else  
who can take your place.  
I've seen enough and it's never enough;  
it keeps leaving me needing you,"_ the raw need and want in Naruto's voice made the seme shiver with anticipation, leaning forward to listen to the last lightly sung part of the song.

"_Take me away,  
take me away.  
I've got nothing left to say,  
just take me away.  
Take me away,  
take me away.  
I've got nothing left to say,  
just take me away..."_

"So, this is what you were playing at, huh?" Sasuke asked as he crawled up Naruto's body, licking lightly wherever he paused.

"S-sasuke-!" the blonde moaned as the raven-haired male teasingly nipped his neck, where the chocolate was slathered the most.

"Let me clean you up, then we'll play, mmm, Naruto?" As soon as he finished the sentence, his lips were on the uke's below him, their tongues battling as Sasuke quickly stripped off his dark clothing. When nothing was left between them but their undergarments, the seme pulled away, watching the gasping male below him a moment before trailing his hands down to the edge of the silk panties, thumbs hooking under the hem.

"Oh, please, Sasuke!" came the pleading whisper as Sasuke licked away the last remnants of dessert from the tan skin. Naruto bucked up, frustrated with no friction and was rewarded with a groan.

"Well, then. If you're so eager, then let's get started…" the Uchiha slowly, agonizingly slipped the panties from the tan legs, also stripping his boxers off before reseating himself in between Naruto's thighs, eying the erect member with a smirk.

Naruto moaned, spreading his legs wider…

…and black eyes narrowed from the window to their left.

Ruined everything…He will be the ashes and I shall be the flame…

* * *

Lunamaru: -is done for a very long time-

Sasuke: You got to page 14… wow… -is not amazed-

Naruto: -cheers- You did it!

Lunamaru: -dies of spontaneous combustion-

Love to my readers/reviewers and my excellent friend, Crimson, who is my assistant… and of course my sister, Ryuiki. Whoo, until next time!

Lunamaru

The Yaoi Queen of Doom

P.S. Note from Crimson-

Review, it's good for you, me, and all the most excellent mansex to come. You know you want the mansex. -Eerie stare- Mansex is good. -Force wave- You will enjoy the mansex and review.

-Flees to assault various persons-

_(My love to Crimmy-san, who puts up with me too much and should have already kicked me eight jillion times... I heart you bunches!)_


End file.
